The present invention relates to a lightweight, rigid, metal product having a wire metal mesh substrate with a metal electroplated thereon so as to at least fill the voids of the wire metal mesh and to processes for preparing such products. More particularly, the present invention relates to ornamental metal products, e.g., sculpture or jewelry such as earrings, bracelets, necklaces, pendants, and rings, and to processes for preparing such ornamental products.
A number of patents disclose the electroplating of wire metal meshes so as to provide "rigidized" wire screening, e.g., for use in a silkscreening process. In this connection, reference is made to Reinke U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,300; Menton U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,018; and Wells et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,988.